wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gallow
Gallow belongs to Gamtoaster c: She is slightly based off of Terezi Pyrope, but not very much c: If anyone else has a character based off of Terezi (ahem ahem ahem zodiac dragons ahem ahem), then that's fine, as her appearance are loosely based off of her, not completely. c: There is a Mature Content Warning on this character ''Appearance'' She is a SkyWing, and she is blind in one eye. Her scale color is a bright, vibrant red. Her tongue is long and striped red and white. Her talons and tip of the tail are also this striped pattern. '' ''She has a heavy set figure, and a yellow-red underbelly. Her claws are long and sharp. Her legs are long and lean. She covers herself with a lot of clothing, as she is very insecure ''Personality'' Gallow is nervous, often biting on her claws and shifting her weight on her talons back and forth. When she isn't around others, she escapes to her favorite place, a swamp with a willow tree, with her 'best friends' (stuffed animals that she has hung by the neck on the branches). She is often in the corner, hugging a plush doll, as she is antisocial and considered by the rest of her tribe, a 'sociopath', as many have wandered by this tree with her friends hanged on it. '' ''She wears a lot of clothing (e.g.: scarves, sweaters, socks) because she is heavy set, and others call her fat, when it is only muscle. '' ''In her youth, however, she was good at everything. Gallow was quite popular, and flirted with boys a lot. She went to parties frequently, and was sometimes dissolute with her morals. She was manipulative, and lied a lot. This was only at school, and at home she was a little angel for her mother. ''Bio'' Gallow's father consisted of her, her mother, and her father, who died while Gallow was very young. As a dragonet, Gallow was a very social dragon who had a lot of friends and didn't rely on her stuffed animal's company. As a matter of fact, the only plush doll she owned was one that her mother had given her. She often left it at home, taking for granted the sentimental value that it had held.''' In her backyard was a willow tree, which swayed in the wind, and soon became Gallow's go-to place. Her mother had gone off for a long while, a month's trip for business. As she was walking in a market on her trip, she noticed this plush doll, and thought of her daughter. She purchased it, and brought it back to her daughter. Gallow thought the plushie was a nice gift, yet didn't hold very much value to her. Thus, she discarded it to the recesses of her closet, leaving home and going to parties. One day, Gallow was invited to a party, one that her best friend had invited her to. She got ready, putting on ple nty of makeup and other cosmetics so she could look presentable to all the cute boys that would be there. Gallow took one last glance at the plush doll before saying goodbye to her mother, and walking out of the door. The party was not what Gallow expected. For the first half of the party, everything went smoother than usual, no one getting drunk or anything. Later on, however, it turns out that her 'best friend' had tricked her all along, and pulled something that resulted in her peers laughing at her, and the loss of her pride and best friend. Torn, she quickly ran home, in the middle of the night, alone. '' ''Once she got to her house, however, a terrible tragedy befell her remaining family. She ran up to the front door, yelling for her mother, pounding on the door, yet there was no answer. Tentatively, Gallow pushed the unlocked door open (strange, as her mother usually kept the door closed), and walked into the dimly lit room. Many of the bulbs were out, and she could barely see her striped forepaws in front of her face. Gallow tried to turn on the over lights, yet they wouldn't flick on. She moved on through the hallway, which was also dimly lit, and slid into the kitchen. A bathroom resided to the right of it, and to the left there was the washing room. Gallow walked to the washing room first, glancing at the unclean clothes that layed in a heap in the basket. She noticed her mother's hoodie, which had a few red blotches on it. She picked up the piece of evidence, and continued to move through her darkened house. '' ''Gallow continued to call out, waiting for an answer, until she had stopped, knowing that no one would answer her. She walked upstairs, where a lamp on the ceiling swayed back and forth, the bulb out. She noticed some more red splotches along the wall, and slid her talons across it, tasted it, and confirmed that it was blood. Putting her mother's cumbersome, favorite hoodie on, she followed the line of stained blood, and soon came to stop at her room. It was a wreck, and it appeared that everything except for a few items were either burned or destroyed. Gallow noticed something shining, red and shining from behind her bed. Taking a few steps forward, and to her horror, she saw the morbid, mid-scream corpse of her mother. '' ''Clapping a talon over her mouth, she looked closer to see that there was a knife lodged in her chest, and that she was '' holding the stuffed toy she had purchased for her daughter. '' From this evidence, she could see that someone had assaulted Gallow's room, tried to come in and look for her while she was gone, with intent to kill, and her mother had come in soon after. The room at that point was a wreck, many of Gallow's personal items being destroyed. As her assaulter turned on her mother, she instinctively tried to protect the plush doll, symbolizing that she loved her daughter very much, and thus led to her death. '' ''Gallow heard a thump, and whipped around to see her mother's murderer upon her. With another knife, he took a slice at Gallow's eyes, and eternally blinded her. Thrusting him off with her powerful wings, Gallows took her mother's gifted stuffed animal, and ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out of the house, tears streaming down her face. She ran to the woods neighbouring her house, and jumped for cover as she saw the next stage progress. The murderer had walked out into the front yard, turned around, and burned her house down, mother inside and all. He then fled the area. Gallow watched for a long time after, entranced by the popping noises and the fire as her house burned down, her family, and her memories. She fainted from smoke intake. She awoke two days later, smoke still rising from her house, in which there was nothing left. '' ''The willow tree in her backyard was scorched. '' ''Her mother's body was no where to be found. Gallow couldn't show her face at her school anymore, and she was forever broken. She developed anorexia and depression disorder, and social anxiety. However, the next day, Gallow went to school. No one knew or cared about what had happened. Others began to bully her because of her long, skinny legs and thinner body. They bullied her because she was depressed. '' ''Most of all, they bullied her because of the stuffed toy she had named after her mother's love. She named hi m Dr. Knife. Gallow knew she couldn't afford to go to school anymore, and decided to drop out. '' ''The bullying wore her down. She bore many black eyes from the physical pain they inflicted. They inflicted more mental pain, however, and Gallow began to think suicide. '' ''She returned to her willow tree, where she hanged her stuffed animals that she collected. '' ''To this day, Gallow still wanders about, hoping to be accepted, and hoping this everlasting pain would go away. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Mature Content